


ChoKyulate

by Zxl_02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, For Valentine Day, M/M, Wonkyu, fluff maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau Valentine Day akan seberat ini untuknya...
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Kudos: 4





	ChoKyulate

**Author's Note:**

> Ide nya baru muncul sekarang, jadi ngetiknya di kebut. Entah apa hasilnya, semoga semua menikmati :")

Kaki jenjangnya berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga sekolahnya, ia membawa kotak kecil yang berukuran tak lebih dari besar telapak tangan dengan warna shappire blue dan pita silver yang mengelilinginya. Tujuan si pembawa kotak itu hanya satu, yaitu kelas 3-A, dimana ada seseorang yang harus ia temui. Sebenarnya, ia punya dua tujuan kesana, selain menemui seseorang, tujuannya yang satu lagi adalah…

"Kyuhyunnie!"

"Kyunnie! Tunggu!"

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan coklat untuk mu!"

"Kyu chagi, jangan takut!"

**… Kabur.** Ya, kabur dari kejaran segerombol serigala buas dibelakangnya. Di matanya, gerombolan orang yang mengejarnya itu sudah sama persis seperti serigala lapar.

Ia benar – benar tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, ada segerombolan laki – laki dan beberapa perempuan yang sedang mengejarnya. Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, matanya mulai memerah, orang – orang dibelakangnya terlihat mengerikan. Keadaan didepan pintu kelas 3-A juga sangat tidak membantu. Pintu itu penuh sesak oleh para wanita yang membawa kotak dengan berbagai jenis ukuran. Namun, tentu saja itu tidak mematahkan semangatnya, apa lagi saat ini ia benar – benar ketakutan.

Gerombolan yang meneriakkan namanya terdengar semakin mendekat, ia tahu itu karena kakinya yang semakin melambat. Ia sudah kelelahan karena harus berlari dari perpustakaan sekolah menuju gedung utama sekolahnya, lalu ia harus berlari kencang lagi menuju lantai tiga. Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun menerobos para wanita yang memenuhi pintu kelas itu, tak peduli dengan suara protes dari beberapa orang. Saat berhasil melewati pintu dan bagian depan kelas yang penuh sesak, ia segera menuju deretan meja disamping jendela kelas tersebut dan memilih barisan keempat.

"Kyu? Baby? Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi pada mu?"

"Hyung…"

Ia berdiri dengan kaki bergetar didepan pria pemilik meja tersebut, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Wajahnya manisnya memerah dan berkeringat, karena terlalu banyak berlari, bahkan kacamata bulat yang selalu berada dihidung bangirnya sudah menghilang. Kedua matanya masih bagus, ia hanya memakai benda itu untuk menutupi wajah manisnya. Tiba – tiba, terdengar beberapa teriakan memanggil namanya dari luar ruangan kelas itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Kyuhyun menumpahkan air matanya lalu terisak. Bahkan pria yang saat ini sedang berdiri sambil memegang bahunya, tampak panik karena melihat ia menangis.

Choi Siwon, nama pria itu, sedikit kalang kabut melihat kekasih manisnya menangis. Ya, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Siwon sadar bahwa ia cukup populer di mayoritas kalangan para wanita, ia tidak melebih – lebihkan, bisa dilihat dari kelasnya yang penuh sesak oleh para wanita yang mencoba menyodorkan berbagai kotak berisi coklat. Untung saja para wanita itu mau mendengarkannya saat ia mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggunya yang sedang mencatat review pelajaran.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun, atau yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun, juga tidak kalah popular dengan kekasihnya. Namun, Kyuhyun yang manis cenderung menarik perhatian para lelaki di sekolah itu. Bahkan kacamata bulat seperti pantat botol miliknya serta penampilan khas kutu buku, tidak lantas mengurangi kadar keimutan nya. Pemuda manis yang dijuluki sebagai 'jenius matematika' itu, bertemu Siwon diacara pesta perusahaan milik keluarga Choi enam bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, Kyuhyun akan dijodohkan dengan Jiwon, adik perempuan Siwon, dan Siwon akan dijodohkan dengan Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun. Namun kedua gadis itu menolak dan malah bercanda bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun lebih cocok bersama.

Dalam kurun waktu dua bulan, Siwon semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, apa lagi menyadari bahwa pemuda manis itu satu sekolah dengannya dan berada di tingkat satu. Akhirnya, setelah meminta izin dari orangtuanya dan orangtua Kyuhyun, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda manis itu, ia menyatakan cintanya tepat di tanggal 13 Oktober. Siwon masih ingat bagaimana Jiwon dan Ahra menjerit bahagia mengetahui Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sayangnya, pria itu tidak menyadari bagaimana populernya pemuda manis itu dikalangan para pria hingga memiliki fans club sendiri. Gila memang.

"BABY CHO~!"

"KYUHYUNNIE KELUARLAH!"

"KYUNNIE-AH, JANGAN TAKUT!"

Pelipis Siwon berkedut kesal mendengar teriakan – teriakan para pria di luar kelasnya yang semakin menjadi, apa lagi mendengar ada yang memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan panggilan 'Baby', hanya dirinya yang boleh memanggil Kyuhyun seperti itu. Bahkan saat ini mereka juga mencoba masuk dan berdesakan dengan para wanita yang ada didepan kelasnya. Ia segera menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung pemuda manis itu dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Setelah isakan Kyuhyun sudah mereda, pemuda manis itu pun menyodorkan kotak yang ia bawa tadi sambil menunduk.

"Untuk hyung… Happy Valentine Day"

"Baby Kyu… Saranghae!"

"Hyung! Jangan panggil begitu!"

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah, walapun wajah manis itu dihiasi bekas air mata, tetap tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisannya. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan kehebohan yang tiba – tiba sudah mereda. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda manis itu dan mengecup bibir itu lama, hanya ciuman polos. Bunyi shutter kamera lah yang menyadarkan mereka berdua, sontak pandangan mereka beralih pada dua orang wanita yang saat ini berada satu meja diseberang mereka.

"Noo, noona!"

"Ehehe, maaf Kyu, lanjutkan saja. Anggap aku dan Jiwon-ah tidak ada disini"

Cho Ahra, kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun, hanya bisa tersenyum polos. Kamera ditangannya, segera ia sembunyikan sebelum direbut oleh adik manis tersayangnya itu, sebelum melirik kearah Jiwon. Gadis tingkat satu itu hanya tersenyum kikuk pada pasangan didepannya dan mengikuti gerakan Ahra untuk menyembunyikan kameranya.

"Choi Jiwon…"

"Ehehe… Iya oppa?"

"Aku ingin gambarnya juga, jangan lupa berikan pada ku"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar perkataan Siwon, saat ia berbalik untuk menatap kekasihnya itu dan melontarkan protesnya, justru bibirnya terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh bibir pria bermarga Choi itu. Kali ini, ciumannya lebih dalam dan menuntut. Bunyi shutter kamera memenuhi telinganya, dan dari balik kelopak matanya, ia bisa merasakan beberapa diambil menggunakan flash. Namun Kyuhyun bisa apa? Saat ini pinggangnya dipeluk erat menggunakan lengan kiri Siwon dan kepala belakangnya ditahan dengan tangan kanan pria itu. Usahanya lepas sudah pasti sia – sia, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menutup kedua matanya erat sambil mencengkram bagian depan seragam pria itu.

Tidak sadar bahwa kegiatan keempat orang itu sudah menjadi tontonan para siswa yang heboh tadi. Mereka berhasil di usir keluar oleh Ahra dan Jiwon, karena kedua wanita itu bisa lebih menyeramkan dari saudara laki – laki mereka. Jelas saja para siswa dan siswi itu iri melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Tapi, apa daya? Mereka hanya bisa gigit jari melihat kenyataan terpampang jelas seperti itu. Karena Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah milik Choi Siwon, begitu pula sebaliknya.

\---

END


End file.
